Talk:Headless Horseman
I don't think the Quest to retrieve the Headless Horseman's head exists, I just tried it with the spectral potion and got no reply from him, perhaps it should be removed if others can confirm Extra Information: (personal Experience) I follow headless hourseman until a bridge, and he stand on the middle of bridge and not moving anymore. just walking arround in the middle of bridge. i try many thing he just don't walk away from bridge, even i try rest until 11 am afternoon, he still there LOL This article needs some TLC *I've added the Cleanup template. *I've done my best to fix the more obvious typos and unlinked locations, but there were so many that I'm bound to have missed a few. *New screenshot. The old one had the UI slapped on top. The tm console command hides the interface (to show it again, press the Up Arrow, then the Enter key). *I've integrated the comment about the Horseman at Hamvir's Rest during the daytime into the paragraph above it, and moved the video link into the External Links section. Making videos is nice, slapping the links to them in bold text at the top of an article — not so much. *I've moved the above comment onto this talk page. Apart from the inappropriate wording, I think it's far too vague. *I've removed "If he spawns off his horse it is possible to steal it and ride it much similer to the unicorn in oblivion". First off, that's not a spawn location. Secondly, the ghostly steed bears no similarity to a unicorn. If it really is possible to steal his horse, then please add that in the Notes section, phrased in a more comprehensible manner. *I've changed "Found him in the Wilderness above Riften, about 3 miles away" to "The wilderness north of Riften". Presumably that was the intended meaning. Since it's not possible to gauge distances in Skyrim, I don't see what good saying 3 miles away will do. *I've changed "Meridia's Beacon" to "Statue to Meridia". One is an item, the other a location. *Honestly, the whole Known spawn locations section is a mess. Maybe if it was divided into separate holds, it would be more readable. *Notes #1 and #3 don't many any sense to me. I'm inclined to remove them, but I will hold off on that. If someone more seasoned could either clarify or take them out, that would be appreciated. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 05:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just looked at those two notes. I believe #1 is just someone expressing their wish for a DLC quest to be created involving the Headless Horseman, so it really doesn't belong on the page. #3 seems to be noting that any appearance of the Headless Horseman in the described scenario is just random and that NPCs do not react to him. Not particularly important either. RS89 (talk) 05:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I took out the bit about using the kit for making mods as a way to determine whether or not the horseman was Ragnar the Red, for three reasons. First, it's very likely that the only reason that his head was described as 'red' in that line of the song was because it was covered in blood. Second, it's possible that the name Ragnar the Red would have derived from something not visible in a corpse. Bloodthirstiness, for example, or, as shown in the song about him, a love of alchohol. Third, Bethesda almost certainly wouldn't have cared whether the non-phantom model had red hair, red cheeks, whatever, seeing as the in-game model was a phantom. All in all, I think it was justified.Till Hell Freezes Over 06:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Interactions? "A potion from the main quest turns you into a ghost and allows more interaction." ??? What is this supposed to mean? If it is a reference to the Philter of the Phantom potion, that makes no difference. Same for the Become Ethereal Shout. It should be deleted from the page! I've completed the Forsworn quests, and I found the horseman somewhere in the Reach, and I've been following him, and the Forsworn have been attacking him AND me, but it doesn't affect the horseman at all. He just keeps going. 22:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Future DLC I would like to see, in future DLC, perhaps a quest made after this guy. I think that would be very interesting. Maybe a reward would be possibly a Spectral Steed or a spell/power which allows you to conjure him in battle to help you for a bit, or perhaps a weapon for the Warriors and Thieves out there. I'd like to hear some thoughts and opinions on this. Gonna post this on my blog too.Idk000000 (talk) 21:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah because Bethesda has nothing better to do then read talk pages skyrim wikis taking our DLC requests. Why did you even post this here? 03:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :: In the future, use the indent button to indent your phrases when replying to something. And this is the place to post such hopes, yes. It's a talk page; there's nothing official here, except requests for alterations to the page. Till Hell Freezes Over 20:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a character in Morrowind called Hamvir he is a nord slaver Hamvirs rest could be were he is buried and he could be the horseman, there is no other character that I know of called Hamvir in the series however it could all be coinsidence . 22:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The Headless Horseman Speaking DebiNise (talk) 17:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The words "Finality" is most likely a reference to Mortal Kombats "Fatality" many of which results in the beheading of the opponent. GnomeLabs (talk) 06:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Additional Location Found him riding on the road between Karthwasten and Sundered Towers at 10:22 PM 16:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC)PyroVamp Headless Horseman I noticed something interesting about him After following the Headless Horseman for a few minutes I decided to watch him from afar to see if his behavior changed and it did. He was getting close to Hanmvir's Rest when he turned around and went the other way, I think he only goes to Hamvirs rest if the player follows him but if he isnt followed it would be interesting to see where he actually goes to, I was watching from a distance then it turned day and I lost him. Can someone try this? Burnsy123 Physics is for pussies Well, I just had my first encounter with the Horseman (finally). I followed him from the Pinewatch bandit outpost with the falling rock traps all the way to Hamvir's Rest. Within seconds of crossing the bridge just east of Redoran's Retreat, the Horseman disappeared. However, I kept following the road and, not long after, I saw him again - floating about ten metres or so over the road. Then, he rapidly glided (without his horse moving its legs) to the right, hit a small cliff face, ascended roughly fifteen metres and then was rapidly forced back to his original position, rose into the air once more and was then shunted so quickly into Hamvir's Rest that I could barely follow it with my own eyes. When all was said and done, this was probably the most amusing glitched-out random enounter I've ever encountered, especially since I never thought I would actually see the Horseman after spending quite a bit of time actively searching for him. - Erik the Mad (talk) 20:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ragnar The Red The headless horse man is actually ragnar the red. At the end of the song about ragnar the red it says that matilda cut off his head. and also this quote from the same song "there once was a hero named ragnar the red who came riding to whitrun from old rorikstead." This is the location range of where this headless horse man can be found inbetween whitrun and rorikstead. : ...interesting theory. Have any actual proof? (also, remember to sign your posts on talk pages.) Dsurian 01:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) There is no solid proof to this popular theory, but it does make sense in a way, such as an easter egg within an Easter egg Why he isn't Ragnar. First: Ragnar the Red was just a myth. Most bard's tales are interpretations of events, although some are fake, or exaggerated. Second: If he wasn't a myth, would he be riding to a graveyard? And wouldn't he be riding from Rorikstead? Third: It's not even close to Ragnar, it's an obvious reference to Washington Irving's The Headless Horseman. Thank you. TAoA 06:51, August 7, 2016 (UTC)